Kite (.hack)
Kite (カイト) is the main character and the character you control in the .hack//Games. Online Appearance Kite's avatar is a young blue haired boy dressed mostly in red clothing, with a red hat. His wave symbol consists of two tattoos on his cheeks. Originally his character was dressed in an aqua green, but after using the Book of Twilight given to him by Aura he gained his unique red appearance, as well as the wave markings on his pants. As a Twin Blade he wields two short swords. Though usually invisible, he carries the Twilight Bracelet on his right arm, which allows him to use his Data Drain and Gate Hacking abilities. Personality A very straightforward character who is devoted to the awakening of Yasuhiko from his coma. His cheerful personality has won him many friends inside The World. Though polite to strangers he shows a rather witty sense of humour to those he's close with. He is the type of person who will stop whatever he's doing to help somebody who's in trouble. He spends a lot of his time online with his friend and partner BlackRose. Offline thumb|120px|Kite's player Basic Info In the real world Kite is a 14 year old Junior High student. He lives somewhere in Japan and goes to school with his close friend Yasuhiko. Hobbies Kite enjoys building models, he also plays soccer with his friends though he's not on an offical team. A big fan of science fiction books, he has read his favorite novels multiple times. His favorite food is beef stew. He's a big fan of the British Soccer team "Nissan FC". History .hack//Games For a more in-depth review of Kite's story see the Games section. Kite was originally a newbie in The World a game he was invited to play by his real life friend Yasuhiko. On their first adventure they ran into a strange girl named Aura. This girl tried to give Yasuhiko's character "Orca" a strange book. Unfortunately a monster named Skeith appeared and killed Orca. Skeith prepared to attack Kite but a hacker named Helba appeared and drove it off, saving Kite and booting him from the server with the book. Soon after this event Kite learned that Yasuhiko had fallen into a coma in the real world. Suspecting the cause of his coma was due to his encounter in The World, Kite began investigating. He soon encountered several players who would help him on his quest. BlackRose, a Heavy Blade would become his closest companion, but others would play a part too, including the mysterious Mia and her partner Elk, the rare item hunter Mistral, the rambunctious Piros, and the calculating Wiseman. Balmung, Orca's partner in The World would also play a part, though he saw Kite as little more then a hacker at first. An encounter with a Data bug at Hulle Granz Cathedral caused the Book of Twilight to activate, transforming Kite's costume and granting him access to the Twilight Bracelet an object that gave him two special abilities. Data Drain, the ability to alter data in The World, and Gate Hacking which allowed him to break through barriers set up inside of the system. With these objects, Kite began investigating the strange events plaguing The World, and began to discover clues left by the game's enigmatic creater, Harald Hoerwick. With the help of his allies, Kite began to piece together the true nature of The World. With his friends by his side, he battled against Skeith and the other seven Phases of the Cursed Wave, endured system crashes, and even fought against his own dark reflection, the anti-existence of his bracelet, Cubia. Forming an unlikely alliance between his party, the hacker Helba, and the system administrator Lios, Kite formed the group that would later be known as the .hackers. Together they penetrated into the very core of The World and brought about the rebirth of Aura the Ultimate A.I. Through his actions and the actions of his friends he was finally able to free Orca from his coma along with the other victims, bringing a golden age to The World. thumb|left|Kite in XXXX .hack//XXXX .hack//Another Birth Wanting clues about what caused her brother Fumikazu to fall into a coma the character BlackRose latched onto one of the first people she'd met and dragged him to Hulle Granz Cathedral. That person was none other than Kite. The two were attacked by a Data Bug in the cathedral which activated Kite's Book of Twilight, causing the Twilight Bracelet to form on his arm. After realizing that Kite was in the same situation as her, BlackRose decided to ally herself with him. Together they began investigating the problems plaguing The World, eventually leading them to a confrontation with Skeith. .hack//Unison Kite appears in Unison along with his friends Orca and Balmung. They go on a hunt for any Data Bugs that still exist in The World. When they don't find any Balmung asks Kite if there is any reason for him to still carry the Bracelet. Kite responds that he intends to keep the Bracelet until he discovers the reason why he was given it. And that he believes that it's the duty of the Bracelet's wielder to protect The World. Balmung and Orca agree with him, and soon after go with him to a party in Net Slum, where Kite not only meets the entire cast of .hack//SIGN, but also dances with BlackRose. .hack//GIFT Kite is probably one of the most relaxed characters to appear in GIFT. Unfortunately he has a hard time finding time to lay back, since BlackRose keeps dragging him around so they can be the first people to reach Helba's secret hot springs. During their adventure they come across the corpse of Orca (actually Bear). Since Balmung was near the corpse Kite assumes that he was responsible, and that he took Helba's words banning roleplay as an excuse to indulge in long supressed PKing urges. After watching BlackRose challenge Mimiru to a race, the pair travel to Dun Loireag where they attempt to brainstorm possible word combinations that would lead to Helba's springs. All of them various acronyms of the word "GIFT". Soon afterwards they travel to another field where they come across Bear (actually Orca) having a conversation with B.T. who informs them that they're having an "adult conversation" and that they should go away. The arrival of Tsukasa and several other SIGN characters interrupts them. And in the ensuing conversation Kite realizes that he can reach Helba's field via Gate Hacking. The "Gift" was a reference to the bracelet given to him by Aura. Things are interrupted when the field suddenly crashes. Arriving at the hot springs they come across B.T.'s corpse. Since Balmung is nearby Kite once again blames him, ignoring his tearful plea of innocence. The rest of the cast arrives soon afterwards, and BlackRose speeds off towards the spring with Mimiru close behind her. Without either of their partners to bug them Kite and Tsukasa bathe in one of the hotsprings, creating an awkward moment when Tsukasa admits that he's actually a girl (complete with breasts under his robe). Embarrased Kite quickly covers himself with a towel. thumb|left|Kite, as seen in Unison .hack//Legend of the Twilight (manga) Kite has only a small role in Legend of the Twilight. Balmung mentions that Kite is probably busy with job interviews in real life. Wanting Kite to meet Shugo, Balmung E-mails him inviting him to return to The World. Kite accepts his offer and is seen warping into Mac Anu with Orca and BlackRose at the end of the final volume, assumingly going to see Shugo and his party. .hack//G.U. :See Azure Flame Kite Trivia *Kite's Twilight Bracelet is replaced with a Lugnut during .hack//GIFT. *Kite is never directly refered to by his name in the games, due to the fact that he can be renamed by the player. However his official name is "Kite" which is the default choice. *Shugo from Legend of the Twilight, and Azure Flame Kite from the GU Games are both modeled after Kite. *The reason Kite chose his name is unknown, but the development team that created .hack says that they derived it from "Kaitou" (怪盗), a Japanese word meaning "phantom thief". .hack started out as a game about a thief in a fantasy setting, and that name stuck. category: Game Characters category: The World Twin Blades category: GIFT Characters category: Another Birth Characters